Love and Rugrats: Oakland
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Can you love someone who deceives you? Can you befriend someone who hates you? Who do you love? Who will you pick? Follow these teens and adults life. How will they deal with love, hate, passion and betrayal? Find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is an introduction for this new series. Here are the characters sent to me. You all already know Zack, Starr and Peter as I use them in my other stories. I will have chapter one up tomorrow or Saturday.

By: Rosebadwolf1000

Name: Amelia Thorn

Age: 12-16 (Any in that range would work)

Birthdate: June 26th

Parents: Jessica and Albert Thorn

Appearance: Black hair, dyed to have red streaks in it. Dark Blue eyes. Heart shaped face. Hair that goes down to her shoulders, and side swept bangs, that are parted to the right. Pretty tall for age group. Usually wears jeans and t-shirts.

Background: Just moved into town, and can't wait to meet everyone. She always wants to get away from home because of her parents fighting. She is an only child, and hates art. She loves to sing, and play guitar however. She (if 15 or 16) was in a band with her best friends, but had to drop out when her dad moved for business. Her mom doesn't work, and absolutely detests Amelia. She usually brings up the phrase "I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it". She often hits Amelia in places like her stomach or back so her father won't see. It's another reason Amelia often wears jeans, so her dad won't see her bruises. She knows her dad would be devastated if he found out about her mom, so she's kept it hidden for the past 5 years. (If 16 it's five years). Amelia often sneaks out her bedroom window so she doesn't have to deal with her mother. When she stays at home however, if her dad isn't home, she hides in her room with the door locked.

Love life: She dated her best friend back before she moved but they never really went anywhere, so they broke it off. They remain friends however. She's gay.

Crushes: None in this town, yet. You can invent any for her however.

By: Nairobi-Harper

Name: Rosiland

Age: 16-22 (anywhere in that age range, but I would like her to be in college, if you could)

Birth Date: April 6th

Parents: Scarlett and Ronald.

Appearance: She has long, pink, hair that is a natural brunette color, although she dyes her hair every week. Rosiland often wears lowcut shirts and jeans. She is skinny and never wears makeup unless she is at a Halloween party or something. She is tall, being 5'7. That makes her two inches shorter than her boyfriend. Rosie has wide eyes, and if you need help describing her eyes, look up "Google- images Tommy Pickles." Anyway, that is how she looks.

Background Story: When Rosie was five, her mother died. That was when her father and the rest of her family members began abusing her, because they knew now that her mother was gone, Rosie had none to go to for help and support. She grew up/is growing up with a brother whom is three years younger, a sister who inspired Rosie's attitude and looks, plus her Aunt Georgia and her father. She would get whipped with a belt, and the neighbors heard, although they did nothing at all. Rosie was bullied at school. When she was thirteen, she began dressing the way she does, getting into fights at school, cursing, and basically being the worst teen ever. Then, she moved away for college, she met her boyfriend and later-to-be-husband, Dil, and they will soon have a family.

Love Life: She has had many boyfriends, being abused by all of them, until she met Dil and settled down with him, comfortable. Her first boyfriend was nice, but he died. Her second boyfriend abused her and she stayed with him for a while until it was time to go to college, then she broke up with him.

Crushes: Dylan Prescott Pickles, Bruce Wayne (I get crazy with fics), and possibly Superman when she was growing up.

By:TheUnkownAuthor

This character is mostly based on me.

Name: Bassem Arakelian (His name was originally Matthew, then Ari, but I did not like either of them and settled on Bassem)

Age: Whatever age Chuckie is, they are the same age.

Birth Date: September 18, 1988

Parents: Isaac & Sara Arakelian (whom he refers to as Mama and Baba, even as a teen because of their nationality.) He also has an aunt named Ana who lives with him.

Appearance: Fairly pale white skin, if a teen, some acne. Long, minorly shaggy brown hair. If a teen, sometimes his long hair is kept in a samurai/top knot style ponytail, although it is only the hair at the top of his head and what is in his face that is tied back. The rest of his hair flows freely down to his shoulders. He has glasses. If 6-10, circular frames, if 10, big black rectangular ones. A fairly muscular build, although despite his heritage, has almost no body hair whatsoever. Background

Story: Born on a plane that left from LA, and was on its way to Baghdad. He therefore has dual citizenship. His parents met in high school, but barely got to know each other, even when they went to the same university. His Dad came to the U.S. through being smuggled to Greece with his 12-year-old sister (who was a stowaway, unknown to her older brother.) He met up with Bassem's mother through a mutual friend. They began dating a week later and a year later, became married. Bassem was born 11 months later in September 1988. Bassem met the rugrats through being in the same daycare as Chuckie when they were two. That same day, Bassem met the rest of the gang and became friends with everyone instantly. His brother, Raphael "Raffi" was born 4 years later in June 1992, and then another brother came in March 1996, Zain.

Love Life: He is quite picky when it comes to women. He does not really have much interest in the girls as a high school student due to being overwhelmed with his work and the only girls he finds interesting are the ones he feels friend zoned by.

Crushes: Kimi or Susie would be the two most likely crushes he would have.

By:TheUnkownAuthor

Name: Jasmeet "Jus" Dillon

Age: Same age as Angelica & Susie

Birth Date: April 9, 1987

Parents: He has one guardian, his Aunt Mina.

Appearance: Being originally from India, he has brown skin. He has short black hair, often spiked up with gel. He has a bit of a skinny frame.

Background Story: Born originally in New Delhi. His mother was unfortunately very physically and verbally abusive to him, his father, and his brother, due to a secret drug and alcohol addiction. His parents eventually divorced when he was 13. His father decided to start a new life, and took his sons and 24-year-old sister to California. His mother found them, and killed his father. Now, he lives alone with his aunt and younger brother. Despite his sadness, he is very grateful to have her around, as she is usually the person he goes to when in need of comfort.

Love Life: Not sure.

Crushes: I made him fall in love with Angelica in one story. If she is mean, maybe he can find good in her and fall in love with that goodness.

By: RoseBadwolf1000

Name: Catherine (Aka:Kat) Willow

Age: 14-17 (Any in that range would work)

Birthdate: December 14th

Parents: Mark and Alison Willow

Appearance: Bleached blonde hair. It was originally orangish red, but she decided to dye it after people called her ginger. She has green eyes, that remind her of the ocean sometimes. She has crooked teeth, but her parents can't afford braces. She's extremely pale, and appears to never get enough sunlight. She almost always paints her nails a random color, depending on her mood. Such as when the week is planned out to be good she puts on yellow, sometimes with designs. She has two stabbing scars on her torso. (Explained in background.)

Background: She hates her name, so she insists people call her Kat. She even forces teachers to call her it. She used to go to private school, but her dad went bankrupt. So now she lives in a slummy apartment with 3 younger siblings that she despises. She has to share a room with the girl one, who is totally goth, and disgusting. (Her sister is the next Oc). She prefers to have the latest trends on clothing, makeup, hair styles, and well...anything! She knows next to no one in town because they are not deemed good enough in her eyes. However she does care, and helps people out when she sees something wrong, such as bullying. She was once featured on the news for saving a homeless man from being murdered. She hadn't known that at the time, all she knew was a boy from her school was hitting an old person and she needed to stop him. She was stabbed twice for that. She still has the scars, and people ask her to show them off a lot. She now has to go to public school however and will be totally new there. She's surprisingly nervous.

Love life: She had an on/off again relationship with a rich boy at her old school, but he cut it off when her dad lost his money. Now she's in a bit of a state of shock about it.

Crushes: Make some up for her.

By: RoseBadwolf1000

Name: Rosalynn (Aka:Raven) Willow

Age: 14-17 (Any in that range would work) (two years younger than Kat however)

Birthdate: February 29th

Parents: Mark and Alison Willow

Appearance: Black hair. Wears mostly black. Wears a lot of dresses and skirts. A bit of a tanned skin. Jealous of her sister's pale skin. Scars on her back that no one knows about. (Explained in love life/background)

Background: She is fine with being poor. She didn't like the rich snobs of the private school anyway and is excited for a fresh start, except for her boyfriend. He will go to her school now, and will be able to control her more. She has been hanging around the 'street crowds' for as long as she knew about them. She smokes, and makes sure to wash off the stench. Her parents hate smokers. She loves her sister however, and would do anything for a closer bond, but every time she tries she is pushed away. She is a complete science geek, and formerly competed in, and metaled for science Olympiad. Her parents can no longer afford to let her do so however. She's really sad about that.

Love life: Is in a steady relationship with a boy that is a year older than her and much stronger. He hits and cuts her. He has hurt her multiple times, and cheated on her, but she is completely loyal and will not tell anyone no matter what.

Crushes: Make some up!

By: RoseBadwolf1000

Name: Jacob/Jack (I can't decide) (Aka: Darkness) Rigby

Age: 14-17 (Any in that range that is a year older than Rosalynn)

Birthdate: October 10th

Parents: Father is dead. Mother ran away. Lives with father's mother Sheila. Father was named Anthony. Mother is not spoken of.

Appearance: Dyed black hair with blue highlights. He has straight teeth, and a tanish complexion. He normally wears black. He has deep brown eyes, that sometimes appear black.

Background: . He has always hated his mother. She abandoned him and his father within 2 weeks of him being born. His father died of cancer when he was 8. He has lived with his grandmother ever since, and his grandfather abandoned her after his father was born. He plans on enacting revenge on the world once he graduates. He just wants everyone who has ever wronged him to die. He wants to be in control over his own life. His own story. He had too many people dictating it before. His grandmother is reaching her 80's and he has been planning to off her the day he turns 18. He is the only one in her will anyway. That would give him time to enact his revenge, then kick the bucket himself. He wants to be in control of everyone first however. Starting with all the young attractive ladies. Such as Rosalynn. He latched onto her the first time he laid eyes upon her. He wants to control her very soul. He knows he's close to breaking her spirit and then it shall be his. He hangs around in dark shadows at school, and if you asked someone they probably wouldn't know who he was. This is perfect for his plans.

Love life: He feels a need to control any attractive girl he sees. He latched on to Rosalynn for her money, and continued to be possessive after she lost it. He just wants to be in control. He's planning on forcing *insert intimate relations word here* on her soon

By: Yoka-Chan

Name: Dan Joan "DJ" Connor

Age: 17-20

Birth Date: June 14th

Adoptive Parents: Louis Connor and Marine Connor

Appearance: He has short dirty blonde hair with dark brown highlights. Fairly light skin- sky blue eyes. He is Irish. He has braces that are green and blue in a pattern. He normally wear neon colored skinny jeans and a plaid or checkered shirt. He is a skater boy.

Background: DJ's father is an physical therapist and his mother is a movie director. DJ grew up in a rundown orphanage,his parents had abandoned him when he was two years old. His mother was a drug dealer and his father was apart of a gang. He was left alone without a name. His adoptive parents were on vacation in Ireland (where is is from) and had spotted him after volunteering to help clean the orphanage and they adopted him weeks later when he was three years old. They asked him to name himself and the only words from his small vocabulary was Dan and Joan so that what they named him, his nickname soon becoming DJ from his older sister Gina Connor.

Love Life: None. Though he isn't a picky guy and likes any type of girl with a good attitude.

Crush: Anyone you choose.

By: Yoka-Chan

Name: Gina "Gebra" Connor

Age: 20-25

Birth Date: May 8th

Adoptive Parents: Louis Connor and Marine Connor.

Appearance: Long Shoulder length black hair with dirty blond highlights. Fairly Pale skin- light brown eyes. She wear glasses with thick black frames. She is Asian - Chinese/Taiwanese. She loves to wear light colored dresses that flow.

Background: Gina had gotten her nickname Gebra from her father- who died in war at the age of twenty-four. Gina has been obsessed with Zebra's at a very young age still liking them now. Her mother was depressed about her husband's death and had a fallen. She had tried to kill herself and Gina many times before. She just wanted them to be a family again. The neighbors had caught her trying to drown Gina whispering "it's okay we will be with daddy soon". The police arrested her and sent five year old Gina to the Orphanage. Louis and Marine have been helping out in Hong Kong China, that's where they adopted Gina.

Love Life: Gina has an on/off relationship with Chuckie. She swings both ways.

Crushes: Anyone you choose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Rugrats: Oakland**

**Note: Welcome to Love and Rugrats: Oakland. This is the first chapter. I kinda had a hard time making the ages of the ocs so they are close or exactly the same age of the rugrats. Kimi, Tommy, Phil, and Lil are all 18. Chuckie is 20. Angelica and Susie are 21. And lastly Dil is 17. Now here are the ocs ages. This is like a reality show type thing. **

Amelia- 16

Rosiland-18

Bassem-20

Jasmeet "Jus"-21

Catherine-17

Rosalynn-15

Jacob-16

DJ-18

Gina-20

Zack-18

Starr-16

Cece-16

Peter-21

Summer-21

Cree- 16

**Written: December 12th, 2014.**

**Location: Oakland California. November 8th, 2021.**

Lillian Pov:

"Hi, My name is Lillian DeVille. I'm eighteen years old, I have shoulder length light brown hair and a dark forest green eyes. I'm new to this singing game. I just signed a record with Soul Mate Jams, they say I am really talented. After high school I was planning on studying to be a middle school teacher, but during the summer I had posted video's online and got discovered by Soul Mate Jams have two best friends Cree Carmichael and Summer Pickles who have been supporting me. I know they are ride or die friends and not only in it for the money".

Lil grabs her black workout bag and throws it over her shoulders. She was dressed in a black and blue sports bra and black short. She had on white tennis shoes getting ready for a work out at her gym. She grabbed her phone texting Cree and Summer telling them to meet her there.

She grabbed her water bottle which had freshly cut up fruit inside and grabs her car keys. She walks out her apartment and gets into her car driving off to the gym.

-You know I have to go to the gym with my girls. You don't get this type of body by laying around. But I also had to call my girls to the gym to talk about this record deal-.

Lillian parked her car and hops out with her sunglasses grabbing her bag. She walks into the gym where Cree and Summer was already there. Cree was dressed in a pink and black sports bra with the words 'Girl-Bye' printed on it, with black and pink shorts.

-Cree had been my home girl from back in the day. I am so proud of her because she has a clothing line out called 'Girl-Bye' it is going well-.

Summer was dressed in an light blue and black sport bra with white shorts.

-Me and Summer had recently became friends since two years ago. She has been doing good and has been a model for Cree's clothing line. I know she is also in a relationship with a guy named Liam Lincoln and it seems pretty serious-.

"Girl you look cute in that outfit" Cree said to Lillian. Cree has been friends with Lil since their toddlers years. She is a true friend and wouldn't ditch her for nothing.

"Thank" Lillian replied walking over towards the treadmill her two friend following her. She started off slow as if she was simply walking, she couldn't start off fast because that could hurt her. "I called you two out here to talk about this record deal, is it a good thing?".

"Of course it is, it can help you reach the top" Cree answered starting off with a light jog. She looks over towards Lil and smiles. "I know you can you have a wonderful voice".

"I have to agree with Cree. This record deal come only once in a lifetime" Summer said,she hasn't started her up yet. She leans against it and looks at the two, Lil jogging now. "You have to go for it, to the fullest".

-I knew I could count on my home girls for this. They both will support me no matter what and they are exactly what I need in my life-.

DJ's Pov:

"Top of the morning laddies, I'm Dan Joan Connor or just DJ. I'm eighteen years old, Irish and Single. I have short dirty blonde hair and dark brown highlights. Fairly light skin- Sky blue eyes. I had dropped out of college with a couple friends and started a band. I am lead guitarist and vocalist, I named the band Dark-Schizophrenic. Which my sister Gina hates, she thinks I should change the name. I had already toured around to London, Ireland and Massachusetts. We started our own studio records called darkness which includes Liam Lincoln, he is our manager and drummer. With my parents money I was able to create this, without them I'd probably be still be in college studying to be a lawyer".

DJ was sitting down in a chair in the studio. He has been sitting here all night,he barely gotten any sleep. DJ takes his job serious and would pull an all night just to finish an album. He was wearing neon green skinny jeans with a red belt, he had on a red, white and black plaid shirt and white vans. He also has on a neon green hat with the his band name on it.

-I would call myself a hard worker,I normally stay up all night writing music or editing most of the time. I have always loved to work hard even at a young age but I don't always over do it. I had fun too-

He lays his head down on the back of the chair closing his eyes about to fall asleep. Liam walks into the studio with his girlfriend Summer right behind him.

"How is the editing working? Did you do anything?" Liam asked sitting in a chair beside DJ. Summer takes a seat in his lap and grabs the song book looking through it.

"You made all these songs?" She asked DJ.

DJ looked over towards Summer with confusion. She was the girl dating Liam? Liam was twenty-two years old with a beard. He has light green eyes and light brown hair. He normally grows out his beard and then cuts it but it never grows out long.

-Liam told me many times about his girlfriend Summer but I didn't think she would be that good looking. Liam was definitely the ladies man and had different girls every week. But he was serious about Summer and I will support his relationship because he hasn't had one last this long-.

"Yeah I write all the songs for each album" DJ said lifting his head off the back of the chair. "I finish editing three songs so far, I have been up all night and I wrote three more new songs".

"Dan is the best, he is a master at writing music babe" Liam said wrapping his arms around his waist. She leans into his hold and smiles.

DJ rolled his eyes with a light laugh. "I wouldn't call myself a master at writing, but I am pretty good" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Dil's Pov:

"Hello fellow earthlings, I'm Dylan Pickles. I'm seventeen years old, Freshman in college and Taken by a beautiful girl named Rosiland. I do believe Rosiland is my soulmate. I have wild curly orange hair and night sky blue eyes. I am studying to be a Dietitian and Nutritionist. I live in an apartment with Dan Joan or better known as DJ because one he lives close to my college and two I can't rent out an apartment until I turn eighteen. I have been dating Rosiland for a couple months since she moved here to start college, two months to be exact and we have been doing good even since".

Dil was in the kitchen with his juicer, a knife, and many fruits and vegetables. He cut up to carrots and put them in the juicer watching it go into the cup. He cut up two kiwis, one banana and put them in the juicer as well.

-Every Monday and Friday I make a wonder smoothie to start off my day. I really do need this on Monday's because I do get exhausted after a night of partying with DJ and Liam. Good thing I have afternoon classes. However I go for a run with my beautiful girlfriend Rosiland every Monday morning I got her into it-

Dil grabs another cup and fills it with his wonderful smoothie for his girlfriend. He puts tops on both of them and leaves the house after cleaning up his mess. He met his girlfriend at the park and gives her the smoothie.

Rosiland pink hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her roots were coming back which met she had to dye them back again. She was wearing tight black yoga pants and a black sports bra. Dil was wearing black short and a white muscle shirt. He hands his girlfriend her smoothie which she gladly took.

"Thanks Babe" Rosiland said taking the smoothie and drinking some. "How far are we going today?".

Dil drink his smoothie and shrugs,he didn't want to run for a long today. If he ran longer he wouldn't have enough time to relax with his girlfriend. Normally after their run it would already be time for his afternoon classes.

"I was thinking a two miles run. One mile to the Java Lava then one mile back to this park" Dil said finishing his smoothie. Rosiland nods and they both started running.

-I can see Rosiland in my future she is everything I need, I am never giving her up-

Angela's Pov:

" Buenos dias amigos, como estas? I'm Angela Lopez. I'm eighteen years old and single. Though I have the biggest crush on Zack Wehrenberg. He is like every girls dream but I think he likes some girl named Starr I'm not sure. However that won't stop me from trying to get with him. Anyway I have golden blonde hair that reaches my waist. Fairly tannish skin- mixed gray and sapphire blue eyes. I'm half Cuban and Native American. I am in college studying to be Veterinarian."

Angela was sitting down on the chair in the waiting room of the Vet's office. She was waiting to get her dog check with Zack. She needed a ride so she decided to call him. She could have called anyone else but she wanted to be alone with Zack.

-Zack and I have been friends since Kindergarten. I had a crush on him since tenth grade but at the time he was dating Kimi but they broke up. Now is my chance to come in and snatch him up before anyone else decides to-.

"I hope JuJu will be okay, I had her for seven years already and she is sick" Angela said heavily, she has been with JuJu for a long time and was in love with this dog.

Zack nods his head in agreement. JuJu was a very special dog to him as well. He had known her since she was a puppy and he had doggy sat from Angela many times. "JuJu is a strong dog, she will make it through" he puts his arm around Angela's shoulder. "I'm glad you called me instead of anyone else".

Angela places her head on his shoulder. She was glad she called him too. Zack was a very special friend to JuJu. Angela wasn't really close to any of Zack's other friends, so she called ask them. And her friends were all out of state for college. "I'm glad too".

-I'm so happy to have a wonderful friend like Zack. He is always there for me another reason why I have a big crush on him. If I end up with him for the rest of my life I wouldn't complain-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written: December 13th and 14th, 2014.**

**Location: Oakland, California. November 8th, 2021.**

Dylan's Pov:

Dil and Rosiland finished their run and went back to the apartment to take a shower. They were both happy with their two mile run and was going to take a break from running tomorrow to have more time together. Dil stepped into the shower connected to his room. While Rosiland stepped into the guest shower.

They have been dating only for two months and weren't comfortable with seeing each other naked. Dil wanted to wait a little longer before seeing his girlfriend naked.

Cece Proud, Starr's and Dil's best friend was coming back for a visit. High school was already out by the time Rosiland and Dil had finished their run. Cece had no idea Dil had a girlfriend since she hasn't seen him in three months since he went off to college.

-Cece is coming to visit and I'm completely excited I hope my girlfriend and my best friend can get along well. Though I should have mentioned I had a girlfriend to Cece before hand. But what was the worst that can happen?-.

Dil was the first one to get out the shower. He had slipped on his boxers and a muscle shirt. It was his apartment he could walk around like that. He puts on his socks and opens the door for Cece. Rosiland loved taking long showers while Dil only takes five minutes, wash up and get out.

"Dylan!" Cece shouted with happiness and jumps on him wrapping her arms around his neck. She was happy to see him now she can finally confess her feelings to him. "I missed you so much".

"I missed you too Cece" Dil replied hugging her back and spinning around cause her to giggle. Rosiland was aware of Cece visiting. "You got here rather quickly".

Cece removed herself from the hug and nods " My sister Penny dropped me off here as soon as school ended" she removed her backpack and places it down on the couch. "This is a nice apartment".

"Thanks, but its not mine. It DJ's apartment I'm just staying with him" Dil said.

Cece takes a deep breath and slowly exhales looking at Dil. She was going to confess her feelings right here, right now. "Dil I-".

"Dil! I was wondering if you can dye my hair before you leave for classes. My original color is coming back" Rosiland said dying her hair walking into the living space with only a towel wrapped around herself. Cece looked at the beautiful girl standing near the hallway.

"Who is she Dil?" Cece asked she was hoping it was DJ's girlfriend.

"Oh yeah" Dil said with a bright smile. Rosiland walked over towards Dil and he wraps his arm around her waist. "Cece this is my wonderful girlfriend Rosiland, Rosiland this is my amazing best friend Cece".

"Girlfriend?" Cece asked her voice weak. She tried to keep her tears back and give a small broken smile. She was already too late someone had him and her heart was broken. 'I'm suppose to end up with Dil, I will have him. First I have to get rid of Rosiland'.

"Umm I should go get dressed" Rosiland said awkwardly walking away. Dil noticed the awkwardness between his best friend and girlfriend. This visit might not go well.

DJ's Pov:

DJ was going to the mall with his sister Gina because she wanted to try out some clothing line called 'GirlBye'. DJ didn't understand why when new clothing lines come out the girls needed to buy them. He just understood his sister was dragging him instead of Chuckie because he was hanging out with his friends Jus and Bassme.

"Why am I hear? I don't want to be here!" DJ complained trying to walk away but Gina grabs the back of her brother's shirt. "Why don't you bring your boyfriend next week?".

Gina rolls her eyes dragging him into the store. "Because I am busy next week Plus Chuckie and I have a difficult relationship". She walks over towards the 'GirlBye' collection and looks through the clothes.

"Since when have you and Chuckie not have a difficult relationship? Does it have to do with that Nicole girl?" Dj asked.

"Of course it has to do with her! She thinks she can come along and take him away." Gina snapped and grabs a crop top long sleeved shirt with the words 'GirlBye' across the chest. "Chuckie and I are getting married".

-I do believe Chuckie loves my sister with all his heart but is caught up in the fantasy of Nicole. Chuckie has told me he does want to marry my sister. He plans on being with her forever and I take his word for that. I would hate to see my sister cry-.

"Let's just change the subject" DJ said watching his sister grab a couple shirt and shorts. She goes to pay for her clothing she brought. "So mom and dad are planning on adopting more kids now that we are grown up".

"Really? I'm going to have more siblings! I hope they get twin girls". Gina giggles giving them the money. She always pays with cash never with credit cards.

"They are already too many females in this family. We need more boys" DJ said with a frown crossing his arms over his chest.

They both walked out the store Gina carrying one bag. They walked into forever 21 and continued to shop for clothes while Gina did. She was also debating whether to tell DJ the news. She could tell him the news and this could go two ways. One he can be completely excited and shocked or two he can be shocked and disappointed.

Gina looked down at the clothes rack. "DJ, I have to tell you something important". She said biting her bottom lip.

DJ looks over towards his sister with a raised eyebrow. "What is it? Did Chuckie cheat on you? I'll go kick his ass".

Gina laughs and shakes her head. Chuckie would never cheat on her. "No not that. DJ I'm pregnant" she told him not looking up from the rack.

"Like with babies in your stomach? How far along?" He asked both shocked and excited. She was having a baby not only any baby but Chuckie's baby. "It is Chuckie's right?".

"Of course, I would never cheat on him idiot" Gina said with a frown and rolls her eyes. "I went to the doctors yesterday and they say I'm 6 weeks along. I have to be careful because I have a high risk of a miscarriage and I don't want to get Chuckie hopes up to just have them chase and fall".

DJ frown and hug her gently. There is a small percent of him being an uncle. He hoped his sister was going to have this baby and not a miscarriage.

Chuckie Pov:

Chuckie has been out all morning with his two best friends Jus and Bassem. They went to the basketball court at the college playing a round of basketball, then they hit up the Java Lava now they are going to look at wedding rings with Chuckie. He has been planning on how to purpose to Gina all week. He realized Nicole was just a girl who was living in his past and he needed to more on. He was planning on living with Gina for the rest of his life.

They all walking into Kay Jewelers to buy the perfect ring for Gina. Chuckie didn't really know much about Jus or Bassem's love life but he told them everything about his. Them two were completely supportive of his decision and back him up.

"Welcome, what are you looking for? The perfect ring for a special lady?" The Jeweler asked Chuckie.

"Can we just look around first? I don't want to go straight to the expensive things" Chuckie told the jeweler with a small smile.

"But wouldn't your lady only want the finest jewel?" The Jeweler pressed on trying to get him to buy something pricey.

"Listen, my friend here wants to look around first. Beside his girlfriend gets finer jewels than this" Jus said to the Jeweler.

"What jewels can be finer than these ones? None of course" the jeweler said with an attitude towards Jus. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's say jewels for Paris France maybe? Or from London? Or maybe even Tokyo Japan?" Bassem said with a frown towards the jeweler. "Chuckie here just wants something simple okay? So let us look around or he can take his money elsewhere".

Jeweler sighs in defeat and nods his head allowing the three to look around. Money is money.

Chuckie thanks both his friends and they all stated to look around. "You guys know what, I haven't actually asked you two about your relationships. How are things going?".

Jus raised a eyebrow. Chuckie never asked about their relationship it was something new. "Well I think I almost have Angelica, she plays hard to get but I know I can snatch her up soon".

Chuckie chuckles softly, when he first learned Jus had a crush on Angelica he believed for four months he was crazy. Now he actually think it is a bad idea, he has been around her a lot and she has been changing slowly.

"I have a date with Susie tonight, it will be our two month anniversary" Bassem said looking at the rings. Chuckie has been completely supportive of both Bassem and Susie's relationship. They were a cute couple. "It is kinda hard to believe Chuckie is the first of us who will be getting married. How long has it been?".

"Hmm we started dating freshman year of high school. And we are now on our third year of college, so seven years we have been dating." Chuckie said with a huge smile, he has been with the live of her life for seven years. He had dated Nicole in middle school, back then he had thought Nicole was the one for him good thing Gina came along.

"I would have always thought I would get married before Chuckie" Jus laughed patting his back gently."I'm glad you moved on from Nicole because you and Gina belong together".

Chuckie nods and looks down at a golden ring smiling. This was the perfect ring, this was the ring for Gina.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine's Pov:

"Hi I'm Catherine but don't call me that call me Kat. I have been having trouble fitting in after my father went bankrupt. I swear I hate living in this shabby apartment with my family. anyway I did make one friend her name is Royal, she is like a huge star in Soul Mate Jams records. Her boyfriend Alexis is like a music producer and DJ and his co-owner of the industry. If I want anything all I have to do is ask, she doesn't mind handing me money. However you haters better not saying I'm using her for the money because I'm not. I like Royal for who she is which reminds me she is seven months pregnant and due any week now. I decided to be a loving best friend and throw her a surprise baby shower. I know she is going to love it and to all you hater wannabes you're just jealous you aren't me".

Kat had thrown the biggest baby shower for her new best friend Royal. Everyone was here, even Gina and DJ who are friends with both Royal and Alexis thanks for DJ being in the music industry. They all waited in the darkness for Royal to open the door. Alexis texted telling they were on the way.

The door to the hall opened and Alexis flipped the light switch.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled together.

Royal stumbles back slightly in surprise. "Omg! This is for me? I always wanted a baby shower" she said wiping her tears. She runs over towards Kat hugging her. "Thank you Kat".

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you" Kat confessed hugging her back.

(Kat: Now that this shower is in full swing I wanted to talk to Royal about this new chick named Lillian signing with Soul Mate Jams records. I heard her singing and she isn't all that.)

"So, the new girl signing with the records... What you think of her?" Kat asked drinking her soda.

"What new girl?" Royal asked confused.

(Kat: Alexis you didn't tell her about this new girl? You done fucked because you know I tell my homegirl Royal everything).

"Alexis didn't tell you?" Kat asked in complete disbelief. Royal shakes her head. "Oh shit then I have shit to tell you girl".

(Royal: I didn't hear shit about some new girl joining the game. Now I need to meet this wannabe bitch and set some ground rules. I can't believe he didn't tell me shit, but this is what I have Kat for).

"I was chilling in the studio listen to your new single you'll be releasing soon, when this dude walks in with some brown head chick named Lillian. She was being all flirty playfully hitting your man's arm and everything. Bitch wanted it hard I swear. Her singing isn't even all that good" Kat said.

Royal was just sitting in disbelief, she just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her boyfriend and soon to be husband didn't tell her shit about this.

(Royal: This wannabe was all over my man? Now I definitely have to give her some rules. She is lucky I'm pregnant because I will sucker punch this bitch if she runs her mouth).

"I guess I have to pay this girl a visit" Royal said calmly but on the inside she was fully raged.

"No need, now that she is apart of the company she received the email and should be here" Kat said. She knew her friend was mad, she was crazy and would fight pregnant or not. "I'll sucker punch her for you".

Royal laughs "this is why I love you girl".

Just on time Lillian walks into the hall with her two best friends Cree and Summer. They walked in like they owned the place.

"I can't believe we were invited to Royal's baby shower she is the hottest girl in the game right now" Cree said, she was a huge fan of her music.

"She won't be hottest for too long when I come out with my first single" Lillian said cockily.

"I don't know Lil she has been in the game longer than you" Summer commented.

Lillian rolls her eyes and nods "exactly people want someone who is new and fresh not some old thing how old is she like fifty".

Cree laughs rolling her eyes at Lillian's comeback. "Actually she is only nineteen, she's been rolling with this records since she fourteen".

Royal spotted Lillian knowing it was her because she knew everyone here besides her. She stands up walking over towards the ground with a smile. "You must be Lillian, thanks for coming. Can we talk?". She asked.

Lillian shrugs and the two walked to a table close by. "What you want to talk about?".

Royal smile quickly turned into a scowl. "I just going to set a couple ground rules".

"Ground rules? Bitch you don't own this company! I don't need any rules" Lillian braked.

"I don't own it yet, you see that guy over there" she said pointing to Alexis. Lillian looks over towards the hottie and nods with a smirk. " that is my soon to be husband, I do have a couple rules bitch".

"Fuck you! You don't own me" Lillian said getting in Royal's face.

"You better get out my fucking face, you wannabe hoe" Royal said calmly so she would blow a fuse.

"What you going to do about you pregnant bitch!" Lillian snapped.

Royal sighs heavily trying to calm down, Lillian was in her face and it was pissing her off. She couldn't take anymore and punched her in the face watching as Lil stumble back. "That's what I'm going to do you simple bitch!" She yelled getting everyone's attention. The security guard run in and grabs Royal before she can attack Lillian again and move her aside.

(Royal: I told the bitch to get out my fucking face I didn't appreciate that. She should have listened).

Note: I will have another chapter up in another hour or two. I want to give more people some chapter and face time.


	5. Chapter 5

Royal's Pov:

"This bitch totally ruined my baby shower" Royal said crying into her hands due to her mood swings. Gina was rubbing her back gently, after what went do they had to send people home.

"Its okay Royal".

"No its not Gina! I was so excited. Now its all ruined" she cried louder. She looks over towards Kat and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry I ruined all your hard work".

Kat shrugs her should sitting down a chair near both Gina and Royal. "If you didn't punch her I would have, anyway is the okay?" She asked concerned.

Royal nods her head slowly. "I wasn't hit, the doctor said she is perfectly fine. I swear after I give birth I'm kicking that bitches ass".

Gina was confused on who they were talking about. "Who are you talking about?".

"Some new bitch named Lillian, she is new to the company" Royal said bitterly.

"I swear she thinks she is all that, bitch better recognize who she is fucking with" Kat hissed.

Gina sighs heavily, of course it would be Lillian. She always thought she was the shit. Gina use to be very good friends with Lillian until she started hanging out with Cree and Summer. "That stupid bitch" she mumbles.

Royal blinks in confusion. "You know her?" She asked.

Gina nods her head slowly. "We use to be friends before she turned into a huge bitch! I hated her ever since and band her from hanging out with Chuckie".

"We can use this information to our advantage, if you use to be friends you must know some dirt on her" Kat said with a huge grin.

"Of course I do, this is going to be fun" Gina said with a smirk. If Lil wanted to a bitch they can be even bigger bitches.

Rosie Pov:

Dil left the two girls alone to go get the dye so he could dye his girlfriends hair. The two haven't said a word to each since he left and was sitting in awkward silence.

(Rosie: I have a feeling this best friend of his is in love with him however I don't want to jump to conclusions. I can't even start a simple conversation with her).

Cece decided to speak up to make the mood less intimating. She folds her hands in her lap and look over towards Rosie. "Does Dil still talk about Aliens?" She asked.

Rosie was surprised she made the first move to strike a conversation. She glances at her before looking back at the TV. She moves her position so her head was on the arm over the couch. "Yeah all the time, we talk about them together" she response.

"Ooh that's nice you two probably do a lot together" she mumbles lowly with a hint of sarcasm.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean" Rosie scowled while getting up in a sitting position. " I have you know we do a lot together!".

Cece rolled her eyes and released a small little chuckle. "Obviously not more than me and him. I mean I did know him long and since he doesn't mention you to any of his friends or family you obviously won't be around for long".

This comment hurt Rosie deeply because is was tire, he doesn't mention her to his family. "Shut up, you don't know what your talking about. Stay out if mine and his business bitch".

Cece laughs softly. "Why are you so aggressive? Finally founds out the truth that your just his sideline hoe for when his is at college".

"That's it you basic bitch!" Rosie growled and attacked Cece tackling her onto the floor. Cece was caught by surprise and hits the ground. "Dil does love me I'm not just some college hoe" she said harshly punching Cece in the face. Cece groans and flips positions so she was on top.

"Oh please Dil can never love you! He loves me" she shouteds angrily while punching her back. Rosie kicked Cece off her and grabs her hair dragging her around the apartment. They both throw punches and kicks hitting each other.

**Note: This is it for now, however I will have two chapters upon tomorrow. Also who else has been waiting for the Rosie and Cece fight? I wonder what Royal, Kat, and Gina are planning to do to Lillian. What dirt does Gina have on her? Find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Heart Wants What It Wants" By Selena Gomez (In story by Royal)

**Royal's Pov:**

Royal was standing on stage with a beautiful black grown, her hair was tied up in a messy bun. One of her hands was placed on her stomach the other on the mic. The music started playing in the background. She was singing for a huge concert, million of fans showed up. After the whole fight with Lillian her and Alexis have been having a hard time with their relationship. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing in a beautiful tone her voice steadily as well.

_"You got me sippin' on something _

_I can't compare to nothing_

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive"_

Royal closed her eyes gently holding the mic with both her hands pouring her heart out into the song.

_"The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants"_

Tears start to slowly roll down her tears as she thinks about Alexis. Her fans start to crying a long with her feeling her emotion in the song.

_"__You_ _got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lightening me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Hell over trip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby baby no I can't escape"._

She opens her eyes and looks out at her fans that sway to her song. Her voice was slight unsteady because of the crying but they didn't care. She gives them a weak smile and continued singing to the end.

_"The_ _bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_This is a modern fairytale_

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down down down_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_But the heart wants what it wants _

_The heart wants what it wants baby"_

"Thanks for coming out tonight even if I was a huge crybaby" Royal laughs into the mic wiping her tears. She walked off the stage and runs over towards Kat hugging her. "I'm glad you made it".

Kat shakes her head with a smirk. "I wouldn't dare miss this, I love what you did with your hair" she commented on Royal's half dye strawberry blonde and half dye black hair.

"I just wanted to try something new, this baby is due any day. I can't wait to hit the gym again". Royal grabbed her best friends hand and walks into her dressing room.

"I know you wrote that song about Alexis, what is going on with you two?" Kat asked sternly with her arms crossed.

Royal shakes her head and sighs heavily. "We get back together and a week later he is with a new wannabe bitch". She takes off the black gown and slides into some pants and a oversized sweater.

Kat frowns deeply. "You have to let him go. We are going to have a girl's night at your house and then put on plan in motion tomorrow to give Lillian a taste of her own medicine". Royal nods with a small smile following her best friend out. The body guards made sure no one got passed them. Royal signed a couple pictures and tools pictures with her fans before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I decided to add some new ocs. Haze Levine belongs to AsToldByHazel1 (she is new to Fanfic, go check out her story 'Blank Space'). Cassie and Chase Carter to of my ocs from Hocus Pocus (check it out)._

Cassie's Pov:

"Hi, I'm Cassie Carter. I'm new to Love and Rugrats: Oakland. When EmmaPickles decided to add me I was completely excited since I am completely new to Rugrats/AGU stories. I play Dylan's girlfriend in Hocus Pocus, should I mention he is a great kisser. Sorry Rosiland. I have been watching Love and Rugrats: Oakland from chapter/episode one. I think I can handle Lillian, Cree and Summer. I must admit I'm a huge fan of Royal. I hate that her baby shower was ruined by Lillian. I have already met all the rugrats but I can't wait to meet all the new characters. Thanks for welcoming me to Love and Rugrats: Oakland. Its time for me to make my mark".

Cassie was dressed in black high waisted jeans, with a white and black striped cropped top and dark blue flats. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a neat bun with a dark blue bow.

[Cassie: "Hey guys it's Cassie. I decided to start off my first day on the show by reconnecting with Dylan. After Hocus Pocus we haven't really talked much. He has been wrapped up with his girlfriend Rosiland"]

Cassie walked into the Java Lava with a huge grin upon seeing Dil. She took a seat in front of him.

[Dylan: "Its great reconnecting with Cassie. After Hocus Pocus I felt myself getting closer to her. Cassie is beautiful and smart. We easily became best friends"]

"Hey Dylan" Cassie said with a smile. "Did you order yet?"

"Nope I was waiting for you beautiful" Dil said in a playful manner. The two started laughing it felt good to be able to joke around. The two ordered.

"So does Rosiland know you are seeing me here?" Cassie asked drinking her latte.

Dil shakes his head. "Last time I introduced her to a friend a fight broke out. Though Cece started it I just don't want that happening again".

"I can understand that" Cassie laughs softly. "Did you hear about Royal's baby shower?".

Dil nods with a frown. It sucks what Lil did. "Yeah it was horrible, Lil shouldn't have done that".

"Lillian isn't all that, I bet I can take her on" Cassie said with a smirk.

[Cassie: "I can take Lillian down. She isn't even all that and I'm getting sick of her attitude, when I saw her in the first chapter/episode of Blank Space she was a complete sweetheart comes to show how good of an actor she is"]

"You shouldn't get involved with her, I would hate if anything happens to you" Dylan said standing up, Cassie followed his lead and they both walk out Java Lava. "We should meet again soon".

"Maybe next time I can meet Rosiland?" Cassie suggested.

Dil hugged her and she hugged him back. "Yeah maybe next time" Dil said. The two went there own way.

Royal's Pov:

The next day Kat, Gina, Chuckie, Bassem, and Jus walked to the Soul Jams Studio. It was hot outside the boys were wearing muscle shirts and short and the girls were wearing dresses. Lillian was recording in the studio and was expecting Royal to be there nor Alexis knew his girlfriend was coming.

Chuckie, Bassem and Jus wanted to have a small chat with Alexis while the girls talked with Lillian. They entered into the studio walking into the recording booth. Hazel Levine now DeVille because she is married to Phil was texting on her phone sitting on the couch. While Lillian was in the booth singing but she stopped when they walked in.

"What are you doing here Hazel?" Bassem asked.

"Phil forced me to come, I rather jump off a cliff then be here with her" Hazel answered. "What you guys doing here?".

"We just wanted to have a talk with Alexis" Jus answered.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"That is classified" Chuckie said. He turns towards Alexis and nods his head towards the door. The boys left the room leaving Lillian alone with the girls.

Lillian walked out the booth with her hands on her hips. "What do you wannabes want?".

Hazel sighs standing up grabbing her things. "I'm leaving on that note, I'll see you girls at the award show tomorrow" she said walking off.

"Bye Hazel, I'll text you later we can make plans" Royal said with a smile. She then turns to Lillian.

[Royal: This girl just didn't call me a wannabe... This bitch is definitely testing my last nerves. And since her girls Cree and Summer aren't around she is going to get what's coming for her"].

"You can call us a wannabe all you want, at least we're not a backstabbing bitch" Gina said with a smile.

"What the fuck are talking about you Jackie Chan looking bitch" Lillian hissed.

Gina felt greatly offended. "Are you calling me that bitch I'm Asian?".

"Well obviously you stupid bitch" Lillian said with a small laugh.

"Racism aside, we know you kissed Summer's boyfriend" Royal said.

Lillian quickly paled, she only kissed him because she thought he was hitting on her. Turns out he was only being super nice because she was a friend of her girlfriend's.

"We caught you bitch!" Kat laughed.

**What does Chuckie and the guys want to tell Alexis? What are the girls planning for revenge? Find out in chapter nine. Because chapter eight which will be posted tomorrow is the awards for 2015. **


End file.
